Mugi's Christmas Gift
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: This one-shot is to celebrate Christmas. Mugi buys herself a cute elf doll, which helps our lovely couple, to enjoy a merry little happy holidays, together. Featuring characters from "K-On!", "Death Parade", "Shimoneta", & "Moe! Ninja Girls!" Rated T for language and mild nudity. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


It was Christmas Eve, and Mugi, a girl with long blonde hair and thick eyebrows, wearing a pink dress, was preparing tea for her husband, Ginti. He was a tall man with spiky red hair and a bartender's outfit. Ginti was home for the holidays, since his bar is closed on Christmas.

"Isn't it great, Ginti? We get to spend the Holidays, together~!" She cheered.

He sighed, "Yeah, whatever. Of course, it's better than the crap I had to put up with, down at the bar. This co-worker, Decim, he said something about having a Christmas party at his home. I chose not to."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because, that stupid white-haired moody boy just wants cheer…"

"Aw, don't be that rude. He was trying to get you to have Christmas cheer."

"I guess you're right…"

They kissed, as Mugi winked, "Now that we're alone for the Holidays, how about you unwrap me, tonight, before we open our presents?"

He smirked, as he was grinning, "I like the idea, babe…"

They kissed again, as a knock on the door was made. He huffed, "What is it, this time?"

He went to the door, as he opened it. He saw a small girl in a red and green deliverywoman outfit, with light brown hair, done in a left pigtail. She was very small, as she was tall enough to see his belt.

"Excuse me, _Chrissmuss Delivewy_." The girl said, in a childlike voice, "I havva delivewy fo uh… Ah… Okay… Miss Moogi Kodoboogi?"

Mugi called, "Who was that, dear?"

Ginti said, "Nobody, some delivery girl… and I think she's 5."

The girl barked, "HEY! I not five! I'm 15! And besides, do I look like a pweteen toddla?"

He huffed, "You talk that way… Get lost."

The girl boomed, "NAH WIDDOUT MOOGI!"

Mugi asked, "Eh? For me?"

He slammed the door and boasted, "BEAT IT!"

Mugi roared, "GINTI! Honestly! Don't be so rude!"

She puffed her cheeks, as Ginti hissed, "Don't make that face with me."

She opened the door, as she apologized, "I'm sorry, Miss… Would you like to come in?"

The girl said, "No, dat's alwight. Moogi?"

Mugi smiled, "That's me. Tsumugi Kotobuki…"

She gave her the clipboard and said, "Sign here."

Mugi signed the clipboard, as she smiled, "Thanks, uh…"

Cy said, "Call me Cy. C and Y. Anyways, I'll bwing it in, wight away."

She left to get the package, as she rushed down the stairs. Cy returned, minutes later, lifting up a three-foot tall crate, with her bare hands. She held it up and called, "WELL? Where do I put it?"

Mugi said, "Oh, come on in! I'll show you where."

She placed the crate down, near the couch, and then said, "Right…"

Cy saluted, "All done~! Thank you for your owdew! And Mewwy Chwistmas~!"

She then left, as Ginti asked, "Uh… How did-?"

Mugi replied, "No idea. Sinewy muscles?"

"She's so tiny…"

"So?"

He asked, as Mugi placed the crate in the middle of the floor, "So, what's in it?"

Mugi smiled, "A little gift that I got from Kyoto. I had to purchase it, since it was so cute…"

She opened the lid, and showed a small elf girl, wearing a green jacket, red pants, and an elf hat. Her hair was black in a medium bob, and she was standing in place, with a smile on her face, and her eyes glittering in amber. Mugi said, as she pulled it out, "It's an adorable life-sized elf doll…"

"Life-size?" He asked, "This is what you bought?"

She replied, "Well, she's a cutie… I can't say no to this little elf."

Ginti asked, "This is a _she_? She has no boobs."

She smiled, "Oh, she must be a child…"

Ginti looked down the elf's pants, and then asked, "Oh? Explain this!"

Mugi looked down, and completely blushed. She then said, "Uh… I don't think it's… AHEM!"

She swatted his hands off, and said, picking up the elf doll, "She may stand about three feet tall, but she's a darling ornament for our house. And when it's all done, we can change her into Cupid, or into her bikini."

"You're not planning on keeping her, are you?" He complained.

She held the doll and said, "Now, now… I was thinking of giving it to Yui, so she can dress it up. In fact, she did it to Gita…"

He asked, "Is she that dense?"

Mugi brushed her black hair and kissed her nose. Ginti huffed, "Come on… Can we, at least, have tea and cake, before we go to bed?"

"It's only 7pm." She said, "And besides, I had Mugo sleep, so he can open his presents, early in the morning."

Ginti asked, "You would let him play with her?"

Mugi blushed, as she placed the doll down, "Heavens no! Besides, I don't want my son to think of any ideas…"

She then placed the elf near the fireplace, and said, "Well then, let's have a nice Christmas, together…"

Ginti smiled, "Well, as long as we have a night alone… near the fireplace, and enjoying Christmas."

They cuddled by the fireplace, enjoying a hot cup of tea.

 **XXXXX**

At 9pm, Mugi & Ginti fell asleep, as it was dark out. The fire in the fireplace went out, as Mugi and Ginti were sleeping together in a wool blanket. At the stroke of 10, the elf doll suddenly blinked its eyes and looked around. She then saw the two sleeping together. She pranced off, heading to the living room, and then giggled, "Oh, boy…"

She rushed up the stairs and went to Mugi & Ginti's bedroom. Mugi heard a noise, as she woke up, and then mumbled, "Must be Mugo…"

Ginti woke up, as he asked, "Huh? Uh…"

He saw the clock and asked, "Crap! It's 10pm! I have to get to bed…"

Mugi was fast asleep, as he stretched himself. He went upstairs and whispered, "What a day…"

He paused, as he looked at the fireplace. He sighed and said, "Well, at least the doll's gone. What an eyesore…"

He went to the bedroom to change, until he saw the elf on the bed, lying in a sultry position. She winked, "Ho-ho-ho, Ginti…"

Ginti huffed, "HO, HO, HO, yourself, you brat…"

He paused, and then gasped, "HUH? What the hell? Who are you supposed to-?"

He shivered, as the elf girl smiled, "Do you like it? Your friend was nice enough to wake me up… You can thank Cy for the delivery, and to make a cute little deposit into your body…"

She blushed, as she approached him, "Also, red card on seeing my crotch. You know I'm lifelike…"

Ginti asked her, "Uh… Who are you supposed to be?"

The elf girl smiled, "You can call me Otome… as in _Maiden_. I'm, what you call, a Maiden Elf."

Ginti asked, "Uh… Maiden Elf?"

Otome lunged to him, and hugged him tightly, "So, you're married, have a child, and you suddenly have the hots for me, eh?"

"NO, I DON'T! Jeez, you're annoying!"

"So?"

She winked to him, and giggled, "You're so handsome, since you care for Mugi… but not towards anyone else, after all…"

Ginti barked, "Look, quit that, you flirty elf! I'm trying to enjoy a romantic night for Christmas, but-."

"Not the way I see it. You have no passion left in your marriage… How about I give it to you, baby?"

She nudged her small legs onto Ginti's body, as he was stuttering. Suddenly, a boy's voice called, "Daddy?"

Ginti asked, "Huh? Mugo? Why's he awake?"

Otome said, "OH! That your son? I'll handle it."

She left, heading to see Mugo. Ginti cried, "WAIT!"

Mugi appeared, as she asked, "Oh? Ginti? What's wrong?"

He blushed, as he was sweating bullets. She giggled, "Anyways, I guess we overslept… Come on, let's go to bed."

He smiled, "Yeah… Let's."

In Mugo's room, Otome went to see a boy in red hair, wearing blue pajamas. She said to him, "You must be Mugo…"

She blushed, as Mugo asked, "OH? Who are you?"

Otome smiled, "Never mind that… I'm Santa's Little Helper… What would you like?"

Mugo yawned, "I want a drink of water, please… I'm thirsty."

Otome smiled, as she was walking to the bathroom, "I'll get you a glass of water. Wait here…"

As she went to get water, Mugi asked, "Say, Ginti, did you put my doll away somewhere?"

Ginti said, "Uh… safe in your closet. Don't worry. It's well-hidden."

"Aw, how sweet… I know Mugo won't go near it…"

"I know. He'll understand, when he's older."

They laid in bed, as they cuddled together. Meanwhile, in Mugo's room, Otome gave him a glass of water, and he smiled, "Thank you, elf."

Otome winked, "Anytime… Now, you get some sleep, before Santa Claus arrives, or you won't get any toys for Christmas…"

Mugo smiled, "Thanks, Miss Elf. Goodnight."

Mugo went back to sleep, as Otome crept off to the bedroom. She sighed, as she was annoyed, "Glad he's finally asleep. Looks like I'll have to resort to my elven magic."

She went back in, as Otome went to Ginti's side. She then approached Mugi and held up a bag of glitter. She sprinkled it onto Mugi's face, and she remained motionless and sound asleep. Otome nudged her, and Mugi did not move. She whispered, "In a deep sleep… Good. Now, I'll deal with you, later…"

Ginti woke up, as he heard a noise. He asked, "Mugo? Is that you, son?"

Otome winked, "Hi…"

She kissed his nose, as Ginti asked in horror, "WHAT THE HELL ARE _YOU_ DOING HERE?"

Otome smiled, "Just promising you Christmas Spice…"

She crawled onto his body, as she said, "Your wife's asleep. And as for Mugo, he wanted water."

He roared, "You better not harm him!"

Otome barked, "Are you daft? He knows I'm Santa's Elf Helper. And I told him to go to sleep, and do not wake up, or he doesn't get any toys. And he believes me."

Ginti smiled, "Well, thanks… He's such a riled up chi-!"

He cried, "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE! YOU-!"

Otome buttoned his pajama top and smiled, "Now… Do you love Mugi so much?"

Ginti said, "Uh… Well… Not really… I mean, I do love her-."

Otome planted him down on the bed and said, "You have an hour to reply… In fact, you and Mugi deserve each other…"

She added, "That's how long, before my spell is broken. Besides, I don't go away, until Midnight… And it's only 10:11… OOPS!"

She then blushed, "LOOK AT THE TIME! Let's begin…"

He kissed him on the lips, and Ginti started to blush heavily. They started to make out, and Ginti whispered, "You know, Mugi… I never knew you were that adorable…"

Otome giggled, as it was her magic doing its work. She's made Ginti think that Otome is Mugi. She and Ginti continued to make out, until 10:45.

 **XXXXX**

Minutes later, Otome cuddled by Ginti, as he was passed out. He whispered, "Please… Let this be a dream…"

He yawned, and then passed out. Otome straightened him out, and then said, "Good… One down, one to go…"

She sprinkled her magic glitter onto Ginti, and he was fast asleep. Otome then woke Mugi up, and then giggled. Mugi yawned, as she rubbed her eyes, "Yes? What can I-?"

Otome said, "Yes."

Mugi asked, "Oh… Can I help you, little elf?"

Of course, Mugi had no idea this was the elf doll that came to life. Otome sat by her and said, "Tell me, do you love Ginti?"

"Well, yes… It's been many years now, and I want to have a beautiful life, with my darling family… My son, Mugo, he's my darling baby boy…" Mugi said, "But it's like…"

Otome hugged her and said, "It's okay…"

Mugi then realized, "Uh, wait… are you my-?"

Otome whispered, "I know it isn't too much, but… … …Love him, for Christmas. He does love you, and he always does. Deep down, he may act like a red Grinch, but he has a heart for everybody…"

Mugi whispered, "Oh, is that so?"

She kissed her forehead and giggled, "You're such a cutesy elf… In fact, how about you stay with me, forever? You can be my second child…"

Otome said, "No, that's fine… Santa does need me… after all… I am your elf…"

She added, "Plus, I may not look it, but I'm old enough to be in college."

"Oh? You're-?"

"Hey, who says that elves cannot be for kids?"

She gave her a box of yakisoba, and said, "Here… It seems you never get a taste of this stuff… So, I figured… _Instant Yakisoba_. I'd offer you to go have yakisoba, on me, but the stores are closed, tomorrow. Christmas isn't forever…"

Mugi blushed, as she said, "Wow… No one has ever guessed what I wanted… After all these years, I get to try it… But I think I had it before… Over the years, with my friends and family, I never once tried Yakisoba, because they're all sold out…"

Otome smiled, "Think of it as a gift."

She took the yakisoba and said, "But you can't eat it, yet… It's late. I'll put it away for you…"

Mugi smiled, "You're such a doll…"

She called, "Hey! Elf girl!"

Otome stopped and said, "Yeah?"

Mugi blushed, "Merry Christmas…"

Otome blushed, holding her hat. She then giggled, "Thank you…"

Mugi turned to Ginti and kissed his lips. He woke up, as Mugi smiled, "Ginti…"

He yawned, "Huh? What is this?"

Mugi held Ginti's face, and whispered, "Let's do this… Ginti, I love you, more than anything…"

Ginti blushed, "I love you, too…"

They shared a passionate kiss together, and then went under the covers, making out.

Downstairs, Otome put the yakisoba in the kitchen shelf, and then said, "Oop! It's 11:30. I better wait until the lovebirds are fast asleep…"

She sat on the couch, as she waited until Midnight. Suddenly, two more elves appeared, as they dropped to the fireplace. One was with red hair, in an all red elf outfit, while another has long blonde hair and thick eyebrows, wearing a red dress and green hat. They looked like Mugi & Ginti, only smaller.

"There you are, Oto-Chan!" The Elf Ginti bellowed, "What are you doing here?"

Otome smiled, "It's the holidays… This nice lady, who looks like Mu-Chan, bought me, and I did a little spice in their marriage… Also, cute kid they have."

Mu-Chan boomed, "Well, we have to hurry, before Santa comes by. We don't have all day, you know. Gin-Chan, check the bedrooms."

Gin-Chan said, "I'm on it. But you owe me, for making me miss out on Yakisoba."

Otome winked, "When this is over, I know of a 24-hour yakisoba shack, down the street. They never close on Christmas."

Mu-Chan giggled, "Great… Gin-Chan and I never had Yakisoba."

Otome said, "Anyways, we should let you go. I'm to stay here."

Mu-Chan asked, "Huh? Why not? Don't you wanna play with us, anymore?"

Otome said, as she was sad, "Well, it's nice to be Santa's Helper… but sometimes, I wish to spend the days with you guys… But I figured, until Midnight, before I turn back… I wanted to give a little cheer to this family."

Mu-Chan hugged her, and said, "And that's what it's all about… You're a great helper, Oto-Chan…"

Gin-Chan returned, and said, "They're fast asleep. The parents and the kid, they're heavy sleepers."

Mu-Chan cheered, "GOODY~! Anyways, you up for the yakisoba?"

Gin-Chan said, "Always. You, Oto-Chan?"

Otome said, "Pass. But I'll give you the address…"

She gave her a slip of paper and said, "OH! If they order takeout, can you bring a warm plate for Mugi? She _always_ wanted that stuff… since ever; that, or she had it before, but she completely forgot it, like it was all a dream."

Mu-Chan saluted, "For a friend, I'll do that!"

Gin-Chan hugged Otome and said, "Gonna miss you, little buddy…"

Otome bowed and said, "Goodbye, you guys. See you soon."

Mu-Chan said, "We'll come back, tomorrow night, if you're not busy."

Mu-Chan and Gin-Chan leave, as Otome waved goodbye. She rushed back to Mugi & Ginti's room, and then said, "Right… Time to go…"

She ran to the closet and straightened her elf clothes out. She smiled and said, "These guys… Such awfully great guys… and I say that, because these two are gems."

She went into the closet and stood straight. She blushed and said, "But Ginti… That guy is huge… I want another round with him, one day… But Mugi, I hope she treats him well…"

The clock struck 12, as Otome was standing straight. Everything was quiet, as Mugi & Ginti were still sound asleep.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Mu-Chan returned with a hot plate of yakisoba, in a silver platter. She smiled and said, "Good thing that this plate will keep it hot, until 10am, before the heat slowly goes. She's in for a surprise… Merry Christmas, everyone…"

She disappeared into the chimney, and returned to the North Pole.

* * *

The next morning, Mugi woke up, as she suddenly smelled something. She asked, "Eh?"

She walked down the stairs and then asked, "What was that smell? It smells so good."

She walked into the kitchen, and then saw a silver plate on the table. A card said: " _To Mugi… Merry Christmas._ " She opened the plate, as she was shocked, "AAAAH! IT'S… IT'S YAKISOBA!"

She cheered, as she was cheering, "OH, MY GOD! IT'S AWESOME! It's what I wanted, for so long… I don't remember when, but… It's so fresh!"

She was about to eat it, when Mugo called out, "MOMMY! DADDY! SANTA CAME!"

She placed the lid back down, and then raced to the front room, near the Christmas Tree, full of presents. Mugo cheered, "YAY! What did Santa bring me?"

Mugi rubbed her eyes, as she asked, "Mugo, dear, why are you up, so early?"

Mugo said, "Sorry, Mommy… But Santa came!"

Mugi smiled, as he rubbed her head, "Now, now… We mustn't open presents yet, until Daddy wakes up. Now, run along, and we'll wake you up, shortly."

"Okay, Mommy…" he said, "Oh! Smells good, over there."

Mugi said, "Yeah, I, uh, made myself breakfast. Now, run along…"

He ran up the stairs, as Mugi smiled, feeling happy, "Ah, such happiness…"

She gasped, "OH!"

She ran up the stairs, as she was heading to the closet, to look for Otome, her elf doll. She opened the closet door and giggled, "There she is…"

She pulled her out and hugged her. She whispered, as she said, "You have been good luck to me, Elf Girl… I don't know if this is a dream, but… Thank you…"

Otome's voice spoke to her ear, "Merry Christmas, Mugi…"

Mugi smiled, as she hugged the doll, for a couple minutes. As she was enjoying herself, Ginti suddenly appeared, as he grumbled, "You… Mugi, what are you doing, hugging that doll?"

Mugi gulped, "Uh… URK!"

She let go and blushed, "Uh, excuse me!" and dashed back to the kitchen, to have her yakisoba. He sighed, as he was upset, "Good grief…"

He placed Otome on the wall and said, "Well, I know I won't approve of this, but… You are really a doll, for bringing us closer together."

He whispered, "Just… Don't tell Mugi about last night, okay?"

Otome winked, and then Ginti left to wash up.

* * *

Back in the North Pole, Mu-Chan and Gin-Chan returned to the Workshop, as a girl in a red Santa coat was busy making her list, and checking it twice. Mu-Chan saluted, "Santa! We're back~!"

The Santa Girl was, in fact, Cy. She smiled and said, "Hi~! Mu-Chan… Gin-Chan… Is Oto-Chan happy now?"

Gin-Chan said, "Just as you make it, Santa."

Cy giggled, "Gweat~! Well, time to go~!"

Mu-Chan and Gin-Chan left to their hut, holding hands. Cy said, as she was heading to her sleigh, "Well, time to spread Christmas Cheer, again. I have late deliveries that I missed. Next destination… _Scanning… Analyzing…_ "

She rang from her head, "PING! 15 missed locay-shuns found… First stop, Cambodia… then, Moscow… and then a bwief stop to Afwica."

She held the reigns, and cried out, "HYAH! ON DASHER! ON DANCER! ON PWAN-! Oh… Right… They're wetired…"

Cy called out, restarting, "On Lan, and Geo, on Sonna and Maylu… On Towwy, Me-oh, Yuee, an Weesu!"

Her eight reindeer trotted off, pulling Santa's sleigh. Lan the reindeer called, "OH, BOY! Another late round!"

Maylu and Yui cheered, "WHEEEE!"

Ritsu smiled, "It's a joy to spread Christmas Cheer, every year~!"

Sonia griped, "It's a joy to Santa _and_ the boys and girls! You're not pulling the sleigh!"

Ritsu called, "Oh, don't be a Blitzen! We have 15 stops, and then we rest for the next 365 days. 2018's a Leap year!"

Mio smiled, "I want to go home, and have a child, one day…"

Geo called, "We will. Imagine our pups running for Santa, one day."

Yui cheered, "YAY! SNOW, SNOW! BEAUTIFUL SNOW! Hey, guys, how about a Christmas Carol?"

Sonia boomed, "HOW ABOUT NOT?"

As the reindeer continued to chat on, pulling Cy's sleigh, Cy called out to the world, " ** _MEWWY CHWISTMAS TO ALL! AND TO ALL… A GOODNIGHT~!_** "

And with that, Cy disappeared into the sky, leaving to make one more trip. Mu-Chan and Gin-Chan said, in complete distaste, "Poor Santa… She's so tiny, for our boss…"

They went inside, after a kiss together, and stayed in their happy home, until next year.

* * *

 ** _Cast  
Tsumugi Kotobuki (from "K-On!") as herself and Mu-Chan  
Ginti (from "Death Parade") as himself and Gin-Chan  
Otome Saotome (from "Shimoneta") as Oto-Chan  
Mugo Kotobuki as himself  
Cy Tokakushi (form "Moé! Ninja Girls!") as Delivery Girl and Santa Claus  
Lan Hikari, Sonia Strumm, Geo Stelar, Tory Hikawa, & Maylu Sakurai (from "Mega Man") and Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, & Ritsu Tainaka (from "K-On!") as Santa's Reindeer_**

* * *

 ** _Special thanks to IcebatofValikinRRBZ8 for the pairing of Mugi & Ginti, and for Mugo_**

* * *

 ** _Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for Reading!_**


End file.
